


Unexpected

by jewelrybonney



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrybonney/pseuds/jewelrybonney
Summary: It's just like any other night when Usopp has watch duty, or is it?





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I can’t believe I wrote.

Usopp couldn't help the large grin from spreading across his features as he swiftly climbed his way up and into the observation tower, stolen midnight snack in hand. Sneaking the slice of chocolate cake from Sanji's domain was no task too large for the Great Captain Usopp! Snickering lightly as he lowered the hatch, his heart nearly stopped upon hearing the soft snores emanating from behind him. Willing his body to stay put despite its protests to flee immediately, the tanned sniper cautiously turned around, only to be met with the sight of the ship's chef sleeping peacefully. Usopp's heart rate picked up enormous speed as his cheeks flushed a deep red while he scrambled to keep from dropping the plate due to his shock after finding him of all people asleep up here.

The poor marksman was absolutely head-over-heels in love with the lady-loving cook and the adorable sight before him was almost too much to handle. Blonde locks slightly disheveled as he leaned back against the cushioned seats; chest rising and falling to the beat of his steady breathing. Even when doing nothing but sleeping Sanji still had such a great effect on the sniper, leaving him a nervous mumbling fool. Thoughtfully gnawing on his bottom lip while crawling over to set down his plate, Usopp weighed out the pros and cons of approaching the cook. 'Maybe I could cuddle with him for a bit, and if he were to wake up, I could blame our position on the fact that.. that..' Usopp pondered dejectedly.

He could not come up with a reasonable enough lie to spout to the blonde to cover up his real intentions for being so close to him. Considering this was the marksman's forte, he was a little more than shocked his mind was drawing a complete blank. Letting out a shaky breath he never realized he had been holding, Usopp decided to go for the plunge and approach Sanji. 'Wh-Whatever happens, happens. N-No use thinking out th-the consequences now!' The brunette concluded, trying to come across as brave as he argued with himself in his mind.

Each step he took forward seemed to feel heavier than the last, the walk to Sanji taking much longer than it really should have. Finally, after what felt like ages, his destination was reached and Usopp was a shaking mess. Standing before the blonde now, he felt like a complete idiot. What was he doing just staring at him while he slept? Furthermore, why was he so nervous when nothing was even happening? Squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of calming himself down, the younger of the two men missed how Sanji cracked on eye open, smirking upon the sight before him before swiftly pulling the brunette down and into his lap, earning a squeak of surprise from said brunette.

"S-Sanji?!" He hissed, utterly dumbfounded by his friend's actions. The blonde merely hummed before responding in a teasing matter. "What? Can't I cuddle with my favorite sniper?" He smirked, nuzzling his chin in the crook of Usopp's neck, giving it a quick peck. Had Sanji's arms not been so tightly wrapped around the brunette, he would've jumped straight out from his lap. Before Usopp could further question Sanji, the blonde quickly went in to place a light kiss on the marksman's lips, quickly followed by, "Not now. We can talk in the morning. Just sleep with me." Deciding to comply, Usopp thanked whatever god existed for this great blessing before curling into the chef's grip and dozing off with him.


End file.
